1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to treatment of decubitis. More particularly, it relates to an adjustable hammock having closeable openings therein adapted to fit against pressure points on a person lying thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is presently no known 100% effective preventive or cure for decubitis, which is the medical name for the bed sores often encountered in hospital or nursing home patients at primary pressure points on their bodies, particularly after lying in the same position for prolonged periods. Chemical remedies have been deficient in that they do not prevent close contact of the infected contact points with covers such as bed sheets or with mattresses. Foam rubber, foam chemical or padded mattresses, mattress covers or mats have met with only limited success in avoiding or helping to get rid of bed sores because of indirect limited contact with hard surfaces remaining at these pressure points. Therefore, providing a device which minimizes decubitis or can be used to help cure it if detected early enough as a result of close watch represents a highly desirable result. After extended investigation I have found just such a device.